UNFER FIRE - ONE SHOT
by castlebeckett12th
Summary: - Así que te quedarás. Si no te parece oportuno puedo llamar a Martha e ir a casa o llamar al doctor, entiendo que necesites tiempo para pensar pero no olvides que te quiero, siempre. - Kate, nunca aprenderemos ¿verdad?


**UNDER FIRE**

Hace un par de horas pensaba que sería un día normal, con suerte resolviendo un caso y si no, admirando a mi musa y prometida, no había nada mejor que compartir mis horas a su lado, pero sin darme cuenta estaba en la azotea de la comisaría intentando relajarme y no decir algo de lo que me pueda arrepentir.

Pero lo que no sabía es que me esperaba una discusión aún peor.

….Unos 30 minutos antes….

 _K- Vamos, has leído ese informe más de diez veces, aún sigo sin entender qué hacemos investigando el incendio de un edificio._

 _R- Había una persona en su interior, además es el tercer incendio que ocurre en dos meses._

 _K- Rick, son edificios antiguos, es normal que algo falle en el sistema y pasen estas cosas, además los peritos no aportaron más datos._

 _R- ¿Por qué Lannie no ha hecho autopsia?_

 _K- Porque no es nuestro caso, es más si te ven con ese informe podría buscarme problemas._

 _R- Un momento, mira esto, las seis víctimas eran familias._

 _K- Es normal Castle, huían de la policía, acudieron a ese lugar en busca de refugio._

 _R- Es demasiada coincidencia Beckett._

 _K- Castle ya lo han investigado, olvídalo, fueron accidentes, nada más._

 _R- Podríamos ir a la escena, si no tengo razón te prometo que lo olvidaré y te compensaré la pérdida de estos cinco minutos de tu tiempo._

 _K- Castle, no tengo permiso, no podemos entrar, es más sería peligroso, no sabemos en qué estado está el edificio, olvídalo._

 _R- ¿Cómo puedes decirme que olvide que quizás un pirómano ande suelto matando a familias?_

 _K- No es ningún pirómano, simplemente se metieron dónde no debían y cuando lo haces acabas mal tú o tus seres queridos._

 _R- ¡Eran personas Kate!_

 _K- A veces esos accidentes pasan y deja el tema ya estoy empezando a cansarme._

 _G- ¿Qué es todo este alboroto señores?_

 _K- Lamento haberla molestado, no era mi intención, el Señor Castle está algo alterado._

 _R- Voy a tomar el aire._

Era muy fácil decir que esas familias huían de la ley y se merecían ese destino, pero lo único que intentaban era sobrevivir, era muy fácil para ella decirlo cuando nunca tuvo que rebuscar prácticamente entre la basura para llevarse algo a la boca, sé que hay algo más en este caso y pienso averiguarlo con Kate o sin ella, será mejor que hablemos antes.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras no podía evitar que un sentimiento de culpabilidad me llenara, quizás no debería haberme puesto así, o eso creía hasta que oí como hablaba con Lannie en su mesa.

K- ¡Es un cabezota! No entiende que sólo miro por su bien, si vamos a los edificios y averiguamos algo no ganaríamos nada porque se supone que desconocemos el caso y no tenemos permiso para estar ahí, a mí podrían suspenderme y a él hasta echarlo de comisaría.

L- Sabes que eso no pasaría, además el instinto de Castle no suele equivocarse.

K- ¡Parece que no mira por mí! La semana pasada me cayó una buena por lo del interrogatorio, debe aprender que los sospechosos no siempre son corderitos que hay algunos imbéciles, se hizo su película y quiso ser el héroe defendiéndome, casi perdemos al sospechoso por su culpa, puede que las palabras que me dirigía no fueran correctas pero no puede abalanzarse así hacia alguien.

L- Kate, no te estaba respetando, entiéndelo, no insinuó, prácticamente dijo todo lo que pensaba hacerte, es normal, es más aún sigo sin comprender como no le mató.

K- Mi trabajo es así Lan, debe aprender a controlarse, por dios, parece un niñato, si no lo hace se irá a la calle.

L- Kate…

K- ¿Qué? Es la verdad, últimamente está muy irritante con ese tema, me ahoga Lan, no me va a pasar nada, sí, esta semana hace dos años que recibí un disparo y qué aquí estoy, debe pasar página.

L- Cállate Kate.

R- Tranquila Lannie, me alegro de haber escuchado, ya que no me necesita inspectora, mejor me voy.

K- ¿Así piensas afrontar los problemas que nos vengan cuando estemos casados? Porque quizás no me enamoré del hombre que creía conocer.

L- Kate, para, piensa lo que dices.

R- Perdóname por querer protegerte, por preocuparme por ti, debo estar enfermo al morirme de miedo al recordar que hace dos años casi te pierdo por mi culpa, sí, quizás tengas razón y no deberías casarte con alguien así, no puedo seguir aquí.

Me puse la chaqueta y salí disparado, necesitaba correr todo lo posible con el coche, evitar pensar, evitar el dolor y cuando quise darme cuenta me encontraba ahí, en el lugar donde tantas veces recurría, ese lugar que ni siquiera ella conocía y de lo que en momentos como este me alegro, dudo que nadie más sepa de su existencia, bueno, Samantha, la mejor amiga de mi madre y con la cual mantenía relaciones cuando su marido se ausentaba, eso sumado a que tenía diecisiete y que era toda una diosa haciéndolo aún más excitante, no había lugar más bello en toda la ciudad.

Quizás no soy para ella, pero ya no sé si podré aguantar más, cuando crees que la cebolla Beckett ha desaparecido te das cuenta que cada vez es más fuerte, hoy es este caso pero mañana será cualquier estupidez, si no la amara de la forma tan descabellada que lo hago, habría terminado con todo hace bastante tiempo.

Cuando quiero darme cuenta veo reflejada la figura de un pequeño angelito en los ventanales del amplio balcón.

R- Hey! Tranquila, no sabía que hubiera alguien aquí, soy Richard.

T- Olivia ¿con quién estás...? hablando

R- No pensaba que nadie más conociera este sitio solía venir por esta zona y nunca supe que alguien habitara la casa.

T- Ya, pues lamento decirle que ahora está ocupada.

R- Creo que esto es lo que buscabas pequeña.

T- Espere. –Me giré antes de atravesar la puerta- Debe prometerme que no le dirá a nadie que estamos aquí, es por seguridad.

O- Los malos quieren encontrarnos.

R- Puede decirse que pertenezco al cuerpo de policía, pueden contar con mi ayuda.

T- ¡No! La policía no, es un tema delicado, pero nada importante.

R- Ya sé de qué me suena, usted es Teressa Caffiani.

T- No, debe haberse equivocado.

R- No, no soy policía, solamente asesor civil, deben salir de aquí, ya han visto lo que les ha ocurrido a las demás familias.

T- Mañana partiremos a Italia, nadie conoce este sitio estaremos a salvo, ahora márchese.

R- Venga conmigo, usted no está implicada en ninguno de los delitos que tenía su marido, piense en su hija.

Mi teléfono me muestra su cara reflejada en una llamada entrante, debería no contestar, colgar, pero hace bastantes años que mi debilidad se hace más grande lo que me hace descolgar el teléfono esperando una respuesta por la otra parte.

K- Rick… yo, ¿dónde estás?

R- No es el mejor momento ni la mejor forma de hablar de este tema Katherine, necesito que mandes una patrulla.

K- ¿Una patrulla? ¿Dónde demonios te has metido?

R- Tranquila ya lo haré yo, no quiero ser una carga inspectora.

K- Está bien lo haré pero necesito saber para qué envío a mis hombres.

R- Veo que no es suficiente con mi protección, estoy en la quinta con Maddisson, he encontrado a la difunta de Caffiani ¿en cuánto estarán aq…- Antes de poder contestar un fuerte estruendo me hizo golpearme contra la mesa dejándome inconsciente.

* * *

POV KATE

K- ¿¡Rick!?

Nada la llamada se había cortado, intenté contactar de nuevo con él, vamos, cógelo.

Las manos me temblaban, no, no podía ser verdad.

E- ¡Kate! Tenemos otro, en la quinta con Maddisson, al parecer Castle tenía razón las cámaras han captado al que hizo explosionar el edificio. Hey! ¿Ocurre algo?

K- Castle… él está ahí.

E- ¿¡QUÉ?! ¡Ryan llama a emergencias y pide refuerzos! ¡A la quinta con Maddisson, Castle está dentro!

* * *

POV RICK

La cabeza me daba vueltas y los oídos eran un continuo pitido, miré a mi alrededor y el edificio estaba prácticamente derrumbado y hacía demasiada calor, intentaba sacar fuerzas para llamar a Teresa y Olivia, pero al intentar levantarme noté el hombro fuera de su lugar y un dolor me recorrió.

O- ¿Rick?

Levanté la mirada y vi a la pequeña con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, me incorporo hasta llegar a su altura.

R- Tranquila…todo irá bien, la policía está de camino.

O- Mamá, no, no se mueve – La sangre se me heló y la acompañé hasta dónde estaba Teresa, le tomé el pulso y comencé a realizarle la RCP, que aprendí después de muchos meses que Kate me obligó, Kate…, ni siquiera sabía si seríamos capaces de salir de aquí y lo último que hemos hecho ha sido discutir.

R- Vamos Teresa…

Dio un suspiro y consiguió abrir los ojos para abrazarse fuertemente a mí buscando a la vez a Olivia- Oli, cariño, ya está, mamá está bien.

R- Debemos intentar salir de aquí, te ayudo.

* * *

POV KATE

Ésta era la décima llamada que le dejaba, deseando que hubiera salido a tiempo del edificio que ahora se encontraba en llamas y a punto de desplomarse frente a mis ojos, si sólo… Para cuando abrí los ojos el edificio explosionó de nuevo y mis lágrimas volvieron a salir sin control.

L- Saldrá de esta Kate, es fuerte.

K- Todo es mi culpa, no debería haberle hablado así, ¿qué le diré a Alexis? Mi vida sin él no tiene sentido, otra vez no… -Ya no pude más y me derrumbé en el hombro de Lannie-

E- Kate, debes decirnos si Castle te dijo en qué zona se encontraba, si hace falta entraré yo mismo a por él, no estás sola ¿vale? Te lo traeré de vuelta, pero te necesito fuerte Kate, se lo debes.

K- Tie…nes razón por dónde empezamos.

E- Eso es, según los vídeos de la zona se encontró más actividad en la tercera planta así que suponemos que es ahí donde deberían estar, descartamos los pisos derrumbados así que tenemos más posibilidades de encontrarlos con… vida.

K- ¿¡Y por qué demonios no entran?!

E- Es imposible Kate, las llamas no les permiten atravesar el primer muro del edificio, si pudiéramos contactar con Rick.

K- Quizás ya sea demasiado tarde... Ni siquiera ha descolgado.

E- Eso es Kate, eso quiere decir que el teléfono ha sobrevivido nos puede dar pistas para rastre- mi móvil comenzó a sonar y mi mano a temblar.

* * *

POV RICK

Ya llevábamos veinte minutos intentando atravesar la columna de humo que se había formado pero no sabíamos lo que nos encontraríamos allí, así que nos quedamos sentados esperando ayuda para cuando otro temblor sacudió el edificio, antes de darme cuenta cogí a Olivia para protegerla bajo mi cuerpo, cuando el humo me permitió observar mi alrededor un par de vigas cubrían las piernas de Teresa, la cual no paraba de gritar, lo intenté con un brazo pero necesitaba ayudarme de ambos resintiendo aún más el que tenía dislocado pero consiguiendo que retirara sus piernas.

No podía moverse, seguramente se las habría fracturado, si queríamos salir de aquí no nos quedaba mucho tiempo, ya está todo acabaría aquí, mis fuerzas se empezaban a debilitar y lo único que tenía en mente era la imagen de mi hija al ver como Olivia se aferraba a su madre.

Cuando quise sentarme noté algo debajo, joder, tenía línea y no sabía cuánto más duraría, no pensaba perder la oportunidad, de reconciliarme con la que fue y es el amor de mi vida.

R- ¿Kate? ¿Puedes oírme?

K- ¿Rick?

R- Sí.

K- Creía que… creía que estabas muerto.

R- Será así si no recibimos pronto ayuda.

K- Necesito que me digas dónde estás, por favor Rick, aguanta, vale.

R- No sé, sólo recuerdo la explosión y caer, estamos en una especie de sótano, todo en llamas no hay ventanas sólo una escalera y una trampilla cerrada, mientras que no me quieras frito no hay forma de salir de aquí.

K- La encontraré, te lo prometo.

R- Kate, sé que te prometí que siempre estaría ahí pero…

K- No… no digas eso.

R- Quiero que te ocupes de Lex, eres lo único que le queda junto a madre.

K- No- las lágrimas salían solas- tú lo harás, te necesito conmigo.

R- Te amo más de lo que se puede imaginar, Siempre tuyo Kate.

K- Cuando salgas te lo diré porque saldrás de ahí ¿vale?

R- Prométeme que encontrarás a alguien que te ame la mitad que yo, no vuelvas a construir un muro, mereces ser feliz y yo poder verlo.

K- Rick, no…. ¿Rick? ¿Rick?

T- No está todo perdido.

Mi mirada fue directamente a la única esperanza que tenía, empecé a quitar las vigas y restos de muro, cogí una de las vigas como pude y comencé a golpear la trampilla esperando hacer el más mínimo ruido o intentar derribarla, pero estaba cerrada con candado y la llave debía ser un simple resto.

R- Oli, eso son horquillas.

O- Sí.

R- Creo que aún podemos salir de aquí, déjamelos.

T- Ri..ck no tiene ca…so que sigas, esos son los últimos y ya nos falta el aire.

R- Ya..

T- No, no lo sabes, déjalo.

R- Está fuera- comencé a empujar con el hombro pero debía haber algo detrás- después de tanto esfuerzo no, lo tenía que conseguir las lágrimas se abrían paso, el hombro a penas lo sentía, me quité la camisa para cubrir el hombro y poder empujar con más fuerza –Saldremos… de aquí.

O- ¿Mamá?

T- Tranquila cariño, tú… sólo mira a mamá.

* * *

POV KATE

E- Se suponen que estos son los planos, pero no aparece nada parecido a lo que nos ha descrito Castle, según lo plantea la escalera seguiría aquí por lo tanto la trampilla debería estar sobre esta zona.

B- Detective, no le aseguramos que su compañero esté ahí y de estar que se encuentre con vida.

E- No pierdan tiempo.

A- ¿Kate, dónde está papá?

K- Lex, lo siento, estábamos hablando y todo se vino abajo.

A- ¿Saldrá verdad? Me prometió no dejarme sola.

K- Es todo culpa mía, discutimos y ahora…

A- ¡PAPÁ!

* * *

POV CASTLE

La respiración cada vez se hacía más pesada, los pulmones me ardían por no hablar del hombro, no me importaba no poder usarlo en un largo tiempo, sólo quería estar fuera de aquí, con mi familia, Teressa hacia un par de minutos que había perdido la conciencia y la niña no hacía más que llorar.

Seguí empujando y cuando menos lo esperaba una ráfaga de humo salió, estaba abriéndola.

B- ¡CHICOS AQUÍ! ¡AYÚDENME CON ESTO! Eso es tranquilo.

Cogí a Teressa y le pedí a Olivia que no se separase de mí, que estábamos salvados, casi no pude creerlo cuando vi a los paramédicos y a los bomberos a mi alrededor, dejé a Teressa en la camilla y antes de dar el siguiente paso sentí los brazos de mi pequeña fundiéndose en mí.

A- Creía que te había perdido.

R- No…

DC- Señor Castle acompáñeme debemos revisarle ese hombro no tiene muy buena pinta.

* * *

POV KATE

Ahí estaba, cubierto de cenizas y el hombro en una posición que creía imposible, pero estaba fuera, vivo.

L- ¿A qué esperas?

K- Será mejor hablar mañana, no puedo mirarle Lan.

L- Katherine, casi le pierdes, os perdéis, te necesita a su lado, no pierdas el tiempo, merecéis ser felices.

K- Gracias.

Me acerqué hasta la ambulancia, los paramédicos le pidieron a Alexis que se alejara unos instantes al parecer iban a proceder a colocarle el brazo en su sitio tras la cuenta atrás, pero antes de llegar a cero escuché gritar a Castle de dolor como nunca antes.

PM- Ya está Señor Castle, lo peor ha pasado pero le recomiendo que acuda a un especialista y proceda a comenzar una rehabilitación que seguramente sea larga.

Deberá suministrarse calmantes, seguramente durante la noche suba algo la temperatura corporal, ¿quién se quedará con usted, su hija?

RC- No, mi hija vive en la Universidad no quiero preocuparla más, ya ha sufrido hoy bastante, no se preocupe me las apañaré.

PM- Señor si no encuentra a nadie será mejor que permanezca bajo la revisión de un profesional en el hospital.

KB- Yo me quedaré con él, no se preocupe.

PM- En ese caso, sólo queda que descanse junto a la familia, buenas noches inspectora.

KB- Hey…

RC- Así que te quedarás.

KB- Si no te parece oportuno puedo llamar a Martha e ir a casa o llamar al doctor, entiendo que necesites tiempo para pensar pero no olvides que te quiero, siempre.

RC- Kate, nunca aprenderemos ¿verdad?

KB- No lo sé Rick.

RC- Ven aquí.

KB- Lo siento tanto, no mereces todo el daño que te hago, y entiendo que…

RC- Ahora mismo sólo necesito una cosa.

Se acercó a mí para besarme desesperadamente, como si fuera la última vez y no podía quitarme ese sentimiento de la cabeza, no le merecía, pero no podía dejar de ser egoísta le necesitaba y sé que por mil veces que le fallara él siempre estaría ahí.

KB- Creía que te había perdido, cuando supe que estabas ahí dentro, no lo podía creer.

RC- Lo que dije quiero que lo tengas siempre presente, si algún día sucediera algo, incluso si nosotros no conseguimos salir de este pozo, quiero que seas tú quién cuidase de mi hija.

KB- Eso no será necesario, tú…

RC- Nadie tiene el futuro asegurado, simplemente tengo un poquito de suerte y buenos contactos-

Incluso en la situación que nos encontrábamos conseguía sacarme una sonrisa, no sé si conseguiríamos salir de este pozo pero si sé que no dejaré de luchar por nuestro amor, porque sé que es con él con quien quiero envejecer, formar una familia.

KB- Lo conseguiremos, simplemente lo sé, he pedido unas vacaciones, las necesitamos, vámonos lejos Rick, fuera de todo esto, fuera de mis miedos y demonios.

RC- Sólo tú puedes conseguirlo Katherine, no necesitamos huir, necesitamos comunicación, quiero saber cada cosa que te moleste de mi comportamiento, al final acabará por destruirnos y no podré soportar perderte de nuevo.

KB- Te quiero, Siempre.

RC- Lo sé.

 **Después de demasiado tiempo he vuelto! Sé que no es mucho pero ya tengo tiempo libre y ya tengo otra nueva historia entre manos, espero que este one shot os haya gustado, no plvidéis dejar reviews que siempre suben la moral!**


End file.
